The Monster You Created
by Lionel Nixon
Summary: He's Ares' protégé. That can only mean trouble. But, can the League trust him to achieve a common goal? Only time can tell...


**A new story that I'm trying but thing is you tell me whether to continue or not**

 **TT**

"I'm Vicki Vale, and I'm here live at Washington D.C. as we see what Supreme Leader Hex's-"she said as she turned up her nose "-announcement is."

Hundreds of people gathered at the white house. They all murmured restlessly. Bruce Wayne made his way through the crowd. He had a displeased scowl on his face, as usual.

Suddenly, a red vapor appeared in the air. _Supreme Overlord,_ Bruce thought sardonically.

A young adult male floated over his loyal subjects. He had a black cape, with black plated armor. He was adorned with a red skull helmet with, two horns on the side, and spikes on the top. The spikes went from his forehead down to the back of the helmet.

It was dryly amusing how Bruce had prepared for Superman to be the one to enslave humanity. How life came to this, he had _not_ seen coming. But, he knew it was wrong when he found out that Hex was Ares' protégé.

 _Hex._ Bruce grimaced at the mention of his name. After all that's happened, it was too easy for him to walk in and take over. Even easier with his demon army from the underworld.

"My loyal subjects!" He began authoritatively, as he was booed terribly. He opened up two portals in front of the crowd. Two giant beastly, demon creatures came forth, and everyone was quieted.

"Like I was saying, I have an announcement. Raven has committed treason, and will be executed in front of you all today!" His demon army cheered.

She brought out of a portal beside him in chains. Bruce stared in horror.

"-And so shall all others who dare defy me."

They both floated down, and joined the people of the city.

He lowered his voice and spoke to her personally. "After all I've done for you, all we've been through. This is how you repay me?"

"You haven't done anything for me," she hissed. A large battle axe appeared out of a red fog. Bruce watched, one of the largest contributors to the insurgence, murdered in front of his own eyes.

 **TT**

 _Six months earlier_

"-And that's why you never eat apples that grow near nuclear reactors," Flash told Wonder Woman informatively. They sat in the cafeteria inside the watchtower.

"I'm guessing you had to learn that the hard way," she presumed.

"I had the worst stomach ache," he shuddered at the thought. Hal Jordan walked by, as he spotted them.

"Diana, Bruce wants to see you. I'm guessing you're in trouble," he chuckled and continued walking. Diana rolled her eyes dryly. She eventually found a Bruce, but he wasn't alone. He was with a young, 17 year old looking boy. He had dark black hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore black plated armor, and a black cape. He clutched a helmet close to his body.

Bruce stood beside him, not letting his eye off the strange visitor.

"Diana, you have a visitor," he said warily.

"Who are you?"

"Oh." He snapped his fingers, and he changed clothes. He wore a black dress shirt, and pants, and a red vest.

That magic looked very familiar to Diana. Like she'd seen the type somewhere before.

"I am Hex." He bowed respectfully to the princess.

 _Name's appropriate,_ she thought indifferently.

"Well . . . Hex, what are you doing here?"

"Wait . . ." Bruce chimed in "who are you exactly?"

"Err, I'm . . . Ares's protégé," he chuckled nervously.

" _Ares?"_ Diana hissed.

"Just hear me out-I need your help-"

"Absolutely not."

"It's a matter of life and death," he assured them both.

"Talk quickly." Diana stared harshly at him.

"Uh, yeah, so, this guy from the underworld is on his way here to enslave the earth," he rushed.

"Who?"

"Uh-Akin," he tugged on his collar.

"Akin? He is unstoppable, and trapped."

"About that . . ." he trailed off.

"Did _you_ let him escape?" She asked with wide eyes.

"You're on a roll today," he forced a laugh.

"Why Ares would ever take you as a protégé, I will never know," Diana scoffed. He stuck out his tongue immaturely when she looked away.

"Diana, maybe we should help him. If this Akin is coming to earth, he'll be our problem anyway," Bruce reasoned. She looked thoughtful.

"Alright, but I'll be keeping a very close eye on you."

"Warrior's honor," he said, then stopped with wide eyes. She turned around abruptly.

"Child, you do realize that gives me the right to put you to death if you fail me, right?" She stared intently at him.

He gulped tensely. "O-of course."

"It'll be a pleasure working with you."

Once she left, he turned to Batman.

"So . . . do you have an extra room or something . . .?"

 **TT**

Hex walked down the teeming street. _Mortals will fry anything._ He licked his lips. _May as well take this dark, deserted ally!_

He turned down the alley, and walked through, humming a jolly tune. As expected, he was pushed to the wall roughly. He felt a gun on his back.

"Hand over the watch," a rough voice spoke. He turned around calmly. He really didn't have time for this.

"Want the ring too?"

He stared into the thief's eyes. His eyes glowed a crimson red color. The man became trapped inside of them, and desperately tried to look away.

"What are you doing?" He groaned painfully.

"Well, you know. It's just the simple power that is _pain inducement_ ," the man slowly lowered to the ground. He fell backwards, and writhed on the ground agonizingly.

He eventually pulsated multiple times, until he stopped moving.

"Hmm, what did I do again?" Hex asked himself nonchalantly. He shrugged and walked off. His eyes turned back blue, as soon as he was beamed up in a blue light.

"You know, you could ask before doing that," he stood on the watchtower. The Justice League stood in front of him.

"I could've been in the bathroom or something," he exclaimed.

"Tell us all of your powers," Wonder Woman said snappishly.

"Well, I've been trained by Ares, so most of his dark magic skills, I know," he said casually.

"We have files on Ares, what do _you_ do?" Superman asked.

"Well, I make portals, and stuff," he said carelessly, but got quiet "and pain inducement."

Hex obviously didn't realize that Superman had super hearing.

"Pain inducement?" Superman asked, alarmed.

"I don't ever use it," Hex said hastily.

"He is too dangerous to be kept around," Wonder Woman told the league.

"Did I mention it goes both ways? I can take away pain too," he smiled sheepishly. Superman looked thoughtful.

"What about the Martian? He could be reading your thoughts at any given time," he exaggerated.

"He's earned our trust, something you'll have to do also," Superman replied. Hex received a rude look from Martian Manhunter.

"I'm sure you're a great guy," he chuckled guiltily.

"Tell us what you know about Akin," Batman ordered.

"Well, he's a big, gray, wolf beast thing with black pants, and a huge battle axe. Which isn't that big for him, but huge is a relative term," he added to the side.

"Any known weaknesses?"

"He does have an eyepatch on his left eye," Hex remembered.

"How close is he to being here?" Wonder Woman asked hastily.

"Pushy," he murmured, and got a snicker from Flash. "He's coming from the underworld."

"He'll have to get through Themyscira," Wonder Woman replied. "I'll have to warn them."

"Yeah, so are you guys just going to let me sit on the sidelines?" He asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not. You brought him here, you're leading this," Batman told him sternly.

He slumped with a groan. "I'm so going to die."

The league gave him strange looks. "I mean, you guys will probably live," he gave them an awkward smile.

"Can't you just use your pain inducement on him?" Cyborg asked.

"He's immune to it," he sighed. "I've tried."

Batman turned to Diana. "You'll both have to come up with a strategy to defeat him, since you know both him best."

"Wait, I don't need her," Hex told them.

"I was fighting monsters, before you were walking," she told him.

"What are you? Sixty," He laughed, but quickly stopped.

"It's our only option if we hope to win," Superman told them. They both reluctantly agreed.

"Wait," Superman stopped suddenly "Is he after world domination, or you?"

The whole league looked at him. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Nothing gets past this guy," Hex chuckled hysterically. Wonder Woman drew her lasso.

"I stole a prized family heirloom of his," he said involuntarily, as the lasso came into effect.

"So, you expect us to fight your battles for you?"

"No, he said he'd destroy me, and the place I inhabited," he continued to blab.

"Then can we throw him into deep space?" Green Lantern asked.

"I can't breathe in space," Hex said suddenly. Wonder Woman had a satisfied smirk.

"We aren't going to kill him," Superman told everyone. Hex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look, I'll defeat him myself, maybe chop his head off, I haven't decided yet," he shrugged.

"No, once he's defeated we trap him back in the underworld," Superman decided. Hex stared blandly at him.

"Seriously? You wouldn't even just want to see it?"

 **TT**

 **Tune in next time! if you decide so of course**


End file.
